King Ent
Exorcist / Ent ~No Wisdom Build~ [Extremely Active Build: Best efficiency with +300 Attributes] __TOC__ Attributes: * 125 Dominance * 125 Intelligence * 100 ~ 125 Spellcraft * ~Patience ** ~Insight *** ~Wisdom Introduction: When you start, ONLY BUY: * Mana Gems and * Librams. Use Apprentice / Spellhound, while collecting Experience along the way, until you can fill ( ). Then switch to the Exorcist, while keeping the Spellhound in order to fill up your Spells. Then switch to Exorcist / Homunculus||Simulacrum, and let it buy all the Mana Gems & Librams. During this time use the Build Up Phase to gain a bunch of Hallowed Clicks. Once the Homunculus is done, switch out for Exorcist / Pixie, so that it can start leveling up towards Exorcist / Ent, while keeping the Build Up Phase active. * It will take around 7 hours to get from Pixie up to Ent, assuming all Challenges for level requirements are completed, and you have the 75 Intelligence points. (This does not include late game pet experience Upgrades). Build Up: Use this to collect Hallowed Clicks or to Refill all Spells: Homunculus, Pixie, & Ent * (You can be Afk during this phase) All on Reckless Casting Spell Set #2 * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Extra 2 slots used to Refill spells Burst Mode: Active Bursting Combo: 3 Steps - You will use all Exorcist Spells at least once, per combo. # ( ) ## Keep the Build up Spells active, and set the spell list: ### ( ) ### ( ) ### ( ) ### ( ) ### ( ) ### ( ) ## Use ( ), followed by ( ), and let the HC's refill ##* Note* ##**''(If you use Relentlessness right when the HC timer touches the top left wing of the icon; it will give you a big boost of HC)'' # Spell Swapping ## When you get to the last 5~10 HC, start swapping spells ##* Note* ##** [You can just ignore this step: just use Spell Set #1 (Bursting Phase) after you have collected the Maximum Hallowed Clicks.] ##*''(Do Not Use Any Of These Spells Yet! You should still be collecting all the HC's after using ( ))'' ##*# ( ) -> ( ) ##*# ( ) -> ( ) ##*# ( ) -> ( ) ##*#* (By this point you should have all but 1 or 2 HC's) ##*# ( ) -> ( ) ##*#* (Switch out as soon as you get 100% HC's) ### You should have this as your final Spell list for Burst: #### ( ) #### ( ) #### ( ) #### ( ) #### ( ) #### ( ) (Which should be running this whole switch-out) # Click Extravaganza #*You have 15 Seconds to do as much as you can! ## Use all Incantations Spells (Easiest through Hotkeys of 1 - 6) ## Quickly set off all ( ) casts ## Switch out ( ) for ( ) & use it ## Click as many times as you can before Cooldown runs out ## Switch out ( ) for ( ) & use all 4 Casts to refill HCs. ## Once ( ) runs out, Switch back to ( ) & use it ##* Click as many times as you can until ( ) or ( ) run out Note* *''If you aren't using all the Hallowed Clicks by the time is over, then you may want to take out . You Do Not have to use Smite at all! Manual Hallowed Clicks are more profitable, but Smite still allows for a small amount of Mana, if you have the skills & ability to use it.'' * If you are quick and lucky (assuming 40 Max HC): you should be able to get all 40 HC's out in both of the 5 Seconds of ''( ), with at total of ~80+ Manual Clicks, as well as the bonus from the 4 casts from ( ) all within the 15 seconds of ( ).'' *''After you unlock : Use It instead of Gem Resonance, as it is more powerful. The Burst phase still stays the same, but now you switch to Holy Fervor when you are down to your last 1~5 Hallowed Clicks, and quickly switch back to Spirit Of Valor to finish the combo. (Can be x4 as profitable, when compared to Gem Resonance burst)'' Transitions: Temporary Build Mode before Bursting again Spell Set #2 # Refill the necessary spells: ## ( ) ## ( ) ## ( ) ## ( ) ## ( ) ## ( ) (~ ~) (Every other Combo, since you use 2 per combo) # Once ( ) & ( ) are completely filled up, switch back to Burst Mode. Once all of your Spells have run out of casts, switch back to Build Mode and refill casts. Spell Set #3 Spell Sets: My personal Spell Sets. *''You can change or use your Spell Sets in any way that helps you progress and perform the combos for Mana.'' *''You can use ("Z + #") or ("Y + #*) to Summon already Saved Spell Sets, but you must Manually save Sets within the Spellbook. (Hotkeys)'' - Demigod100 // Aparthax*Almighty - Category:Guide